


Cuddly Trait

by fullfirefafar



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, basically its just sugar in a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One peaceful night in their bedchamber, Takumi learned something new from his wife that only made him love her even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddly Trait

 “Mmm…I love you so much…”  
  
 Although his eyes never tore away from the book, that never once prevented him from forming such a bright burn of red in each cheek. “I love you too, Kamui.” Quickly his lips pecked her right temple, chin then comfortably rested on top of her head. Arms snugged around the Nohr noble, Takumi continued to direct his focus – or at least, tried to, anyways – on the Nohrian history book that he had borrowed from Leo.  
  
  _Purr purr…_  
  
 However, that focus once again shattered like glass when he heard something utterly, completely unexpected.  
  
Sunset orange eyes blinking in brief stupor, he slowly pulled back and glanced downwards. Her body was still cradled in his lap, right side nuzzling against his warm, bare chest more times than he could count. Though her head was lowered slightly, Takumi could still feel her lips brushing over the skin of his collarbone, sending jolts and shivers which evidently encouraged him to drop the book and just spoil her silly.  
  
  _Purrrr…_  
  
 Again he heard that soft sound. Again he felt that gentle vibration.  
  
 “Kamui…?” Voice a baffled whisper, Takumi leaned closer until he could see her face. And once he did, all he saw was the flicker of long eyelashes dangling on closed eyelids, all he saw was the soft, plump shape of nude, pink lips parted slightly.  
  
  _Purr…purr…_  
  
 All he heard was that heart-stopping purr, further giving him the confirmation he so highly suspected.  
  
 “Oh my Gods…” Mouth gaped open yet words were a mere, shaky wheeze, Takumi quickly brought one hand up and cupped his mouth and nose. That bright shade of red on the prince’s face only burned brighter and brighter at every delicate vibration. The beat of his heart only roared harder and faster at every harmless fidget.  
  
 “You’re killing me here, dear…” Back gently bumping against the headboard, Takumi huffed out a nervous chuckle. Carefully placing the book to the side, he then wrapped both arms around the warm, soft body. Without another word, Takumi peppered more and more kisses to her head, her hair, even to the right corner of her eyes. His own eyes fluttered shut, the Hoshidan prince gently took one of her hands, intertwining her fingers with own until their palms brushed each other to a perfect fit.  
  
 “Mmm…” was what he heard first. _Purr…_ was what broke out another chuckle next.  
  
 “Sweet dreams, Kamui…” Fidgeting slightly in his sitting position, Takumi gave the body a short, loving squeeze, drawing out another woozy murmur that brushed across the shape of his collarbone.  
  
  _Purr…_  
  
 Upon hearing her subconscious reply, Takumi wondered if this wonderful moment could just freeze in place.  
  
_**END**_

**Author's Note:**

> tfw your wife is a giant cuddly kitty dragon


End file.
